Bang-Bang BIRTHDAY
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: DAYA SIR BIRTHDAY CONTEST...Take part & celebrate the BIRTHDAY of our Action Hero DAYA SIR:)


**HEYO**

 **:)**

 **Hey guys how are you all , I hope fantastic :)**

 **I think you know why I'm here...Yes you guess right friends, I'm here with a Birthday Contest on "DAYA SIR BIRTHDAY"**

I know I'm late but not to worry because everything has its own pleasure, now it means we all have to prepare a party in short time so get the balloons & candies to make aroma & be ready to write something special from your heart for our deary DAYA SIR , hope you guys with me in it . Anyway I'm ready & hope you too:)

* * *

As we all know **11th DECEMBER** is the biggest day for all of us off course a celebration time , time for party & giving our heartily wishes to our Hero **DAYANAND SHETTY** aka **DAYA SIR…!**

 **...**

 **So friends to make this day more special I am Organizing a Birthday Contest & hoping for your Active Participation…Time is less but don't worry contest is not that much tough you can prepare your entries in a week . Readers can also take part in this Contest & this time I'm not kidding. Come on friends let's give a good start ;) writing a short Birthday story or a Poem for Action Hero " DAYA SIR "…**

* * *

;;;;;

 **For story Contest this time something new like really new ;) ;)**

 **So give a start & Let's have a look on rules...**

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Invitation:- All WRITERS & READERS are Invited for this Contest..**

 **"**DAYA SIR**BIRTHDAY CONTEST"**

 **...**

 **This contest is divided into two parts ..**

 **1-Story Writing**

 **2-Poetry**

* * *

 **1- Story writing (DUO Stories)**

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;_

This time there is only one rule for story writing...

 **(*) You have to write a story on DUO including a Prank related to birthday. There would be no other character in story just DUO if you wanna use some characters to develop story then only your imaginary characters.**

 **;;;;;;;;;**

 **I mean aapko story DUO par likhni hai vo bhi ek prank jaise mostly hum sab apne friends ke sath karte hai...Prank koi bhi kar sakta hai Daya sir ya phir Abhieet sir but story ka main theme Daya Sir ka birthday hi rahega..I mean prank war , mazak , joke , koi trap jo bhi ho, sabka finishing point ya main moto Daya Sir Birthday hi hoga...Got It.**

 **Come on friends hum sab na jane kitni prank karte hai real life mei , apne friends or relatives ke birthday par bhi kiya hoga so here just write one as a story including DUO & birthday. You can do it :)**

 **Word Limit : No limit...As we know Time is less so avoid to write long stories...Just a short one but long enough to ready at least more than 200 words :)**

 **(*) You can send more than one entry..**

 **Time limit: -** you'll send your stories to me till **9 _th December 2017 at 11:59 PM through E-mail or PM…_**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **2- Poetry**

A)- A Birthday Poem for Daya sir.

B)- You can add DUO in your Poem.

C)-Word limit for Birthday Poem is **100 words.**

D)-You can send more than one Entry.

 **Time limit:** you'll send your Poems to me till **9 _th December 2017 at 11:59 PM through PM or in Review Section._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Hey friends if you have any query any confusion feel free to ask …I am hoping for your participation guys..

...

* * *

 **Imp: \- Friends if you are taking part then plz let me know & give your names so I could arrange things further. I'm hoping for at least 5 entries to hold a Contest.**

* * *

For those who can't take part in Story writing or Poetry they can send their Birthday Wishes for DAYA SIR to me. I'll post all wishes together with your names in a special post at **11th December on DAYA SIR Birthday ..**

I'll post all Poems & our first Entry of Story Contest too on the same day this is 11th December..

Readers will rate the story & after posting our last Entry Results will be announced..

...

-...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...-

 ** _You all are invited to take part in Contest , this is an Invitation for all Writers & Readers…_**

 ** _..._**

Thank you guys for giving your time to read this post & if possible plz try to participate..& don't forget to send your **BIRTHDAY WISHES for DAYA SIR.**

...

Take Care :)

 **R.D.**


End file.
